


Promises

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, F/M, Season/Series 02, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam calls him from a strip club, and Dean wonders who actually got the better end of the deal here.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: AU of 2x17 (Heart) - what might have happened if Dean won "Rock Paper Scissors." Contains Dean/Madison and Sam/Dean/Madison. Spoilers for Heart! (Also, this story probably won't make a huge amount of sense if you haven't seen that episode.)  


* * *

* * *

Sam calls him from a strip club, and Dean wonders who actually got the better end of the deal here.

 

"Don't be distracted by all the hot chicks, Sammy - you keep your eye on him!" Dean teases, and the grunt he gets in acknowledgement is answer enough. Sam's probably sitting as far from the stage as possible, trying to keep an eye on Kurt as well as surreptitiously watching as much of the dancing as he can. Dean chuckles and hangs up, looking up at Madison.

 

"He found him," he says. Madison nods, smiles, and goes back to folding her underwear right in front of him. Dean tries to wipe the stupid grin off of his face; maybe this _was_ the better end of the deal.

 

"You wanna come watch TV with me?" she asks a few minutes later when all her underwear is folded. Dean blinks a few times and looks up at her, suddenly realizing that his mouth is hanging open and he's practically drooling. Smooth, Dean.

 

"Huh?"

 

"TV," she says, her face opening up in a huge grin, "you wanna watch?"

 

"Oh! Yeah. Sure."

 

Dean bites his lip and smirks to himself, pretty sure he's in the door on this one, and when she pats the cushion right next to her on the couch and cocks an eyebrow, Dean has to resist the urge to pump his fist in the air. He swaggers over to the couch and flops down next to Madison, spreading his legs and leaning back into the cushions as she picks up the remote. His plan seems to be working when he sees that she's watching _All My Children_ \- this should be a shoe-in. 

 

Five minutes in, she doesn't seem to be making any sort of move on him; in fact, she's watching the show fairly avidly. Dean yawns theatrically and stretches, letting one arm fall behind her shoulders when he lowers them.

 

"Smooth," she murmurs, not looking his way, but she doesn't shrug him off or move away. _Score._ He glances at her and grins cockily, that wide, blinding grin that all the chicks seem to love, and she laughs.

 

Well, _that's_ not the usual reaction. Dean blinks and looks away, pretending to pay attention to the TV as he shifts around a little, trying to get more comfortable. He's pleasantly surprised when she leans into him, one hand finding its way onto his thigh, her head leaning against the hollow of his outstretched arm. She stays like that for the remainder of the show, her hair tickling Dean's neck, and he finds himself stroking the long, black strands over her shoulder. Her hand tightens on his thigh, and Dean inhales sharply when her thumb starts making circles against his jeans.

 

"You wanna keep watching?" she asks, her voice low and throaty. Dean grins.

 

"I wasn't paying attention in the first place," he says, his hand sliding lower across her shoulder until it's resting on her breast. She turns to him and presses her hand higher as she leans in for a kiss, and Dean's other hand comes up almost of its own accord to grasp her shoulder and pull her close. 

 

He's not surprised to find that she kisses with strength and confidence, her tongue urgent against his own and her teeth clamping over his lips. She's letting out soft whimpers and moans, and Jesus fucking _Christ_ the sounds are going straight to Dean's dick. He hasn't been properly laid since... well _shit_ , since that threesome he had just before they met Sarah, and the prospect of getting some has his cock perking up in no time at all. Muffled handjobs in the dark with Sam aside, what Dean needs - _craves_ \- is a damn good fuck. He lets out a muffled grunt against Madison's mouth when she slides a hand down his chest and further, palming his dick through his jeans, and he gives an almighty tug, pulling her towards him so she ends up on his lap.

 

"Someone's eager," Madison says, grinning widely as Dean thrusts his hips up against her, his mouth open and panting.

 

"It's been fucking _months_ , Christ, almost a year," Dean groans. Madison's grin turns wicked when she hears this, and yanks Dean's hands down so she can kneel on them, pinning him to the couch.

 

"How do you want to do this, then?" she breathes in his ear, and Dean almost bites through his lip. "You want me to ride you? Maybe I'll let you fuck me from behind... it's up to you." She slips a hand between them and squeezes his dick, hard, before unzipping him and tugging him loose with a practised hand.

 

Her touch sparks something in Dean, and he growls deep in his throat, pushing her off him and onto the couch. He manhandles her till she's kneeling on the cushions, bent over the armrest, and he can hear her panting. Huh. Bit of a wildcat, apparently. He covers her body with his own, popping open the buttons on her jeans and tugging them down over her hips. She's wearing a cute little thong similar to the ones she'd been folding earlier, and Dean presses himself up against her, letting her feel the solid length of his dick.

 

"Will you let me fuck you here, like this?" Dean asks softly, smoothing her hair away from her neck with one hand, caressing between her asscheeks with the other. She gasps and nods, pressing back, rubbing herself against his dick till he's riding her crease and groaning.

 

"Lube and stuff's in the bedroom," she says as Dean bites her neck and slides her thong down to join her jeans.

 

"Don't move," he says warningly, and gets off the couch. His jeans tangle around his ankles, threatening to trip him up, and he tugs them up impatiently as he heads towards the bedroom, too eager to want to take the time to remove his boots. He finds the lube and condoms fairly quickly and heads back to find Madison just how he left her. Dean takes a moment to admire the view - damn, she's got a good ass - before taking up his position behind her again. 

 

"Not worried about ruining your nice couch?" he says as he tugs his cock free again. She laughs, her body shifting, and Dean slides a hand over her hip and around to her pussy.

 

"That's what cushions are for."

 

"Huh."

 

Madison looks around at Dean, then stares pointedly at his cock. He's been stroking it a little, just enough to keep himself excited, not enough to make him come just yet, and she says, "You gonna fuck me with that or just come on my ass?"

 

_Christ._ Dean grips himself tightly around the base and tears the condom open with his teeth. She grins at him as he rolls it on, before opening the lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers.

 

He's got two fingers buried inside her, and she's moaning and writhing like this is the best fuck she's ever had (it probably is, Dean tells himself gloatingly) when his phone rings.

 

"Dammit!" he curses, and lets go of his cock to fumble in his jeans pocket for his cell. He keeps moving his fingers in her as he answers, and she laughs softly before groaning loudly.

 

"Dean, I followed him home..."

 

"Can't this wait, Sam?" He bites his lip to keep from panting in Sam's ear.

 

"Dude, this is important. So, I followed Kurt from the strip club, and I don't think he's all that bitter about Madison, I mean, he took a girl home with him, and..."

 

"Dammit Sammy! I'm kinda in the middle of something here! I don't have time for your expositions!"

 

There's a pause on the other end of the line, and Dean's about to hang up when Sam speaks up again, sounding kinda pissed. "I'm surprised you're not done already. Seriously, you've been there for what, two hours? Have fun, man." He hangs up, and Dean tosses his phone on the floor and gets back to important matters. Like Madison bent over her couch, Dean's fingers up her ass. He adds another, and her breath hitches softly as she moves her hips back and forth. Dean slides his fingers out and spreads the lube thickly over his cock before pressing it against her hole.

 

"Ready?" he asks. She nods. Dean takes a deep breath and pushes, his dick slipping easily past the muscles till he's completely inside her. He stays like that for a moment, rubbing a hand over her hips and around to her pussy. She's wet and slick, and Dean's fingers slide over her clit with no resistance. She gasps and bucks her hips, clenching tight around Dean's cock, and he groans.

 

"C'mon," she mutters. "Do I have to do all the work here?"

 

God, that's it, that's fucking _it_. Dean grunts as he starts fucking her hard, fingers slip-sliding over her clit and up into her cunt, fucking her with both fingers and cock as she hangs onto the armrest of the couch with a white-knuckled grip. Every so often Dean worries he's hurting her, but then she groans _faster, fuck, harder_ and he keeps right on going. She's wet and tight, ass clenching as he presses hard into her with his fingers, and she comes, hips bucking, waves of pleasure rippling through her. Dean bites her on the back of the neck and thrusts one last time before he's coming hard, his muffled groans joining her cries.

 

"Dibs on the shower," he says a minute or so later, and Madison laughs and pinches his ass.

 

~*~

 

Dean's a heavy sleeper. It's something he tried to remedy during the years when Sam was away at college - hunters should be light sleepers, ready to leap out of bed at a moment's notice, always listening for a suspicious noise outside the door. But when Sam joined him, Dean found it all too easy to slip back into his old ways. Sam was the light sleeper; Sam was the one who would wake up if someone walked past the door, if there was a creak in the night, _anything_.

 

He doesn't even stir when Madison slips out the window.

 

~*~

 

Dean's just starting to wake up when his phone rings.

 

"Dude! What the hell? I thought you were watching her! Did you sleep on the fucking couch or something?"

 

"Huh? What?" Dean blinks and tries to rub the sleep from his eyes. Sam sounds frantic, upset. "Dude, what happened?"

 

"Madison, that's what happened," Sam spits. "She's the werewolf, Dean. She killed Kurt last night."

 

"Sam, that's crazy. I was with her all night!"

 

"Check her, Dean. I managed to get a round off at her before she knocked me out. I think I only grazed her, though."

 

Dean rolls over and looks at Madison, who's still sound asleep. He pulls the covers down gently and sighs when he sees an angry red scratch on her abdomen.

 

"You'd better get over here," Dean says dully, and closes his phone.

 

Madison stirs, rolls over, and smiles at Dean. "Morning," she says. She stretches her arms above her head, and winces. 

 

Dean just shakes his head and goes to lock the door.

 

~*~

 

She shouts, she screams, she fights him. She's a damned good actress, Dean decides after she elbows him in the stomach and tries to make a break for it.

 

"You're a fucking werewolf!" he yells, wrestling her into the chair so he can tie her up. "You killed Kurt last night!"

 

"You're a freak!" she yells back, her elbow planting itself in his groin. Dean bends double and lets out a gasp of pain, and she makes another break for it. She makes it to the door this time, but when she unlocks it and opens it, Sam's on the other side.

 

"Sorry," he says, "you're not going anywhere."

 

The fight goes out of her, and she's limp and compliant when Dean ties her ankles and wrists to the chair. He feels a certain satisfaction when she glares at him balefully. "You guys are fucking insane. God, you need to be locked up! Why the hell are you taking this out on me? What did I ever do to you?"

 

Sam raises an eyebrow and shows her the lump on his forehead. "That, for starters. And let's not forget how you killed your boss and your ex boyfriend! Bit of a pattern there, Madison? Are you going to go after Dean next? Cause he was just gonna leave your ass here and never call, you know."

 

Madison rolls her eyes. "I'm not stupid. Why do you think I let him fuck me?"

 

Sam blinks. "Oh."

 

Dean grins at him and gives him a thumbs up; Sam shakes his head and looks kinda pissed. "Can we talk?" he says, not waiting for an answer before stalking into the kitchen.

 

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asks, a cocky grin still on his face. "I had't been laid since we were in New York!"

 

Sam raises an eyebrow. "So all the stuff we do doesn't count?"

 

"Uh." Dean's a bit lost for words; they don't talk about the stuff they do. They never have - they just do it. "Dude. That's. That's different, okay?"

 

"What, because I'm your brother, or because I'm a guy?"

 

"Sam, do we have to talk about this now? We've got a fucking werewolf tied up in the other room, and you want to discuss _our relationship_?"

 

"Fine. Fine. What do you suggest we do about Madison?"

 

"Put a bullet in her," Dean says immediately. Sam looks a little shocked.

 

"Dude, you slept with her, and now you're fine with just shooting her? That's kinda messed up."

 

"What can I say, Sammy? It's a job. I mean, the sex was fantastic and all, and I'm sure gonna miss that sweet ass, but..."

 

"Dean!"

 

"Christ, Sam. What crawled up your ass?" Dean's getting frustrated. It's simple: Madison is a werewolf. She's been killing people. She's an evil monster who needs to die. End of story.

 

"What if it's not as cut and dried as you think, man? She looked pretty upset."

 

"She's a monster! We kill monsters! I don't know what your problem is with all this!" Dean shouts. Sam's face closes off and he backs away.

 

"I see," he says quietly.

 

Dean tries for a calmer approach. "She's been killing people for ages, Sammy. Remember all those bodies off of Hunter's Point?"

 

Sam frowns. "Why would she kill them? I mean, her boss and her ex I can understand... but those other killings seem kinda random."

 

"Maybe there's a second werewolf," Dean muses. "Maybe this is the first month Madison changed..."

 

Sam looks thoughtful, then heads out of the kitchen. Dean follows him, and finds him doing his best 'I'm-a-harmless-nice-guy' routine.

 

"Get the hell away from me," Madison spits. Sam raises his arms as if he's surrendering, and puts his gun down on the table.

 

"Look, we gotta know something - were you bitten at all during the past month? By a dog or a ... a person?"

 

Madison frowns. "How did you know?"

 

"What happened?" Sam's got the full-on puppy eyes going now, and Dean rolls his eyes. _Here we go..._

 

"I was mugged, alright?" Madison says quietly. "I was mugged, I didn't see the guy, but he bit me. On the neck."

 

Dean goes around behind her and lifts her hair out the way. Sam inhales sharply when he sees the old scar; or maybe it's because of all the bite marks Dean left. He's kinda glad it hadn't been the other way round, now.

 

Back in the kitchen, Sam paces restlessly. "Dude, we gotta help her."

 

"How the hell are we supposed to help her? The only way I can think of involves a bullet, Sam!"

 

Sam grabs Dad's journal from his back and starts leafing through it. "I was reading through Dad's journal while I was keeping an eye on Kurt." Dean rolls his eyes at the idea of Sam doing research in a _strip club_ , but lets him continue. "He thinks that maybe if we kill the werewolf who did this, then..." Sam pauses.

 

"It'll break the cycle or something?" Dean finishes.

 

"Hopefully." 

 

"It's worth a shot."

 

~*~

 

Sam heads off to Hunter's Point to try and find the werewolf, and Dean stays with Madison. He doesn't let her go, no matter how she begs and rails at him. He feeds her, gives her water, even lets her take a bathroom break while he stands guard outside the door with his loaded gun. In the afternoon he moves her chair so she's facing the TV and lets her watch her shows. Her face is a blank mask; she's lost all her fight. Dean bites his lip and waits for Sam to call, waits for the sun to set and for Madison to change.

 

When she changes, the bonds holding her down break almost immediately. Dean takes aim, shoots, but she's unnaturally fast and is coming for him before he knows it. He instinctively lashes out and hits her on the head with the butt of his gun, and she falls to the ground in a heap. He locks her in the closet and sits outside it for the remainder of the night, ignoring the scratches and growls from within. He cleans his gun, checks that it's loaded, and waits.

 

Sam calls; tells him about Glen, about how Glen hadn't had a clue what was going on. Dean feels a pang of relief that he didn't manage to shoot Madison earlier. When the sun rises, he unlocks the closet and leaves without a word.

 

~*~

 

"We should stick around; make sure she's not gonna change again," Sam says later that day as Dean throws clothes into his bag. Dean nods and grabs his jacket off the bed.

 

"You don't think it worked?" he asks, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

 

"I hope it did," Sam says quietly, and tosses Dean the keys. "But you gotta know... if it didn't, we're kinda out of options, even though she's completely unaware of the whole werewolf thing. Look man, I know you like her..."

 

"What makes you think I like her any more than other girls I fuck?" Dean says spitefully. "She's just a nice warm place for my dick, Sam."

 

"I don't even know why I bother talking to you," Sam mutters. "Fine. But we're still going to check that she's not a werewolf anymore."

 

"I ain't going inside," Dean says.

 

They end up inside anyway, but Dean spends most of the time staring out the window or playing Solitaire with his deck of cards. He's not even in the mood for poker. Sam and Madison talk quietly on the sofa, and when the sun sets, Dean gets his gun out and puts it on the table. He's not usually the type to think about how he's feeling, but right now? He can't for the life of him work it out, and it's bugging the hell out of him. All his life he's been about killing evil, not _curing_ it, but in the face of what he and Sam have gone through the past year or two, especially with what Sam's experienced, Dean's gotta admit that his values have changed a little. Because Dean's sure as hell going to cure Sam, right? But what if they can't cure Madison? Are they going to have to kill someone who's not evil, just really fucking unlucky?

 

Hours pass, and as the sky lightens, Dean allows himself to feel a little relief. He turns from the window and Madison's right there, a huge grin creasing her face. "Thank you," she murmurs as she wraps her arms around him. Her hair tickles his nose, and she buries her face in his shoulder, her body shaking slightly with relieved laughter. She raises her face to kiss him, but Dean can't help looking right at Sam as she does so. His brother's glowering, looking like he wants to say something, but remains silent. He mouths _get on with it_ to Dean and turns to leave, and Dean grimaces.

 

"Wait," he says, his voice surprising even himself. Sam stops, but doesn't turn around. Madison looks at him curiously. "Um. Can he join us?" Dean asks tentatively. Sam's shoulders tense, and he turns his head to stare at Dean in astonishment.

 

"Sure," Madison says after eyeing Sam up and down, and she turns back to Dean for a kiss. Sam mouths _are you sure?_ and Dean just nods. He's in no mood to try and justify this to anyone.

 

~*~

 

Dean's honestly not surprised when Madison produces a scary-ass looking strap-on from her closet. She grins wickedly at him and Sam and says, "Who'm I using this on?"

 

Dean blushes bright red despite himself, and Sam clears his throat. "Me," he says.

 

No. _No._ Dean grabs Sam by the arm and drags him out of the bedroom. "What the hell, man?" he growls. "Have you ever been fucked up the ass before?"

 

"No," Sam says bluntly. "But hey, I'm getting the impression that you're never going to do it to me, and there's a first time for everything, right?"

 

"You seriously want your first time being fucked up the ass to be with a goddamned rubber dick? Jesus Christ, Sammy!"

 

"Yeah, I do," Sam says stubbornly.

 

"Look," Dean says, his tone frustrated as he runs a hand through his hair, "if you're so keen to get fucked, I'll fuck you later, okay?"

 

"Aww," Sam says, a grin on his face, "you're such a sweetie, Dean."

 

"Fuck off," Dean growls. "So. We got a deal?"

 

"Sure," Sam says, and Dean realizes he's been played. It's hard to care, though, when he walks back into the bedroom and sees Madison lying on the bed wearing nothing but the strap-on. Jesus, it's _huge_ , and Dean tries to remember the last time he had anal sex. His thoughts are interrupted when Sam comes up behind him and slides his arms around Dean's body, his long fingers sliding his shirt buttons open.

 

"So," Madison murmurs, watching the two of them together, "have you worked it out?"

 

"Yeah," Dean says, trying not to gasp when Sam's hands slip his shirt off his shoulders and pinch his nipples. "I'm the one getting it."

 

"Good," Madison says with a smile. "Get his pants off, Sam."

 

Sam huffs a laugh into the back of Dean's head, ruffling his hair, and leans down a little to plant a wet kiss on Dean's neck. He licks and kisses him softly, his tongue describing abstract patterns on Dean's skin as he pops open the button on his jeans and slowly lowers the zipper. One big hand reaches inside Dean's underwear and grasps his cock, jerking it slowly as his jeans fall to the floor, followed by his boxers. Dean turns in Sam's arms and kisses him, hard and wet like they never do. Making out isn't something Dean's used to doing with his brother; handjobs and the occasional blowjob when Dean's drunk and horny are about all they get up to. Sam's mouth is wide and tastes sweet, his tongue confidently roaming Dean's mouth and slipping across his teeth. He feels a hand cup his jaw and angle his head, and he groans into his brother's mouth and bucks his hips so his cock's pressing against Sam's jeans, the wet head leaving damp patches on the fabric.

 

Dean barely hears Madison coming up behind him; doesn't realize she's there until he feels her kissing his shoulder blades and across his back. Her hands caress his ass, spreading his cheeks and sliding a finger across his hole. He twitches and groans, Sam's hand jacking him hard and fast as Madison caresses him from behind. He can feel Sam's erection, trapped in his jeans, pressing against his thigh, and he fumbles with the button and zipper to get them open and get Sam's dick out.

 

"Get on the bed," Madison breathes in his ear, nudging at his ass with the strap-on. Dean nods and lets himself be dragged backwards and manhandled onto the bed till he's on his hands and knees, facing Sam.

 

Sam grins and sits down in the chair behind him, loose-limbed and sprawled out with his dick in his hand. "Not gonna join us, Sam?" Madison asks as she squeezes lube onto her fingers and rubs it all over the dildo. Dean twitches and groans when she presses two fingers inside him without preamble, and he hears her laugh softly.

 

"Been a while for this, too?" she asks, and he nods.

 

Sam bites his lip and tightens his grip on his cock, his hips twitching in the chair. Dean can see he's dying to stroke himself, dying to come, but it's too soon. He stares at Sam's cock, at his little brother's erection, stiff and red and leaking, and he wants to suck those clear drops of fluid from the tip. He licks his lips and Sam does the same, both of them unable to tear their eyes away from each other.

 

Madison's fingers find Dean's prostate, and his hips jerk as he groans, "God, right there." Sam's eyes darken, the iris swallowed by the swollen pupil, and he jerks himself once, twice, the wet head of his cock disappearing into his fist and reappearing as Sam smears the drops of precome around the head. Dean reaches between his own legs and takes hold of his rapidly hardening cock, jerking himself roughly as Madison pulls her fingers out and lines herself up to thrust.

 

"Go easy," Dean gasps at the last minute before she presses in.

 

"Sure," she says quietly, leaning over and pressing soft kisses against his back. One hand reaches down to caress his balls while the other strokes his hole before the head of the dildo nudges at him. He groans deep in his chest as she fucks into him, so goddamned slow, and he's about to tell her to just get on with it when he feels her hips pressing up against his ass.

 

"Not gonna give your brother a hand?" she says to Sam, and Dean's eyes fly open to stare at him. Sam's face is flushed, his mouth open and panting, and when Madison wraps her arms around Dean and pulls him upright, he doesn't resist. Sam's gaze goes directly to Dean's cock, and within seconds he's out of the chair and in front of Dean, leaning down to kiss him sloppily, their tongues winding around each other, licking and caressing. Dean feels like he could explode from the stimulation; the dildo in his ass is pressing mercilessly on his prostate as Madison fucks him, her teeth making indentations on the back of his neck and her hand stroking his balls. Sam's hands are all over him, tweaking his nipples, cupping his face, and then he wraps his hand around Dean's cock. He tightens his grip and strokes him hard and fast, just how Dean likes it, the steadily leaking precome acting as the perfect lubricant.

 

Dean wraps his arms around Sam's shoulders, tugging his face closer, kissing him hard and fast as Sam jacks him. Sam's moaning, his erection bumping against Dean's stomach, and Dean feels a rush of intense sensation sweep through him, setting his blood afire and erupting from his cock all over Sam's hand. Sam whimpers and moans, thrusting his cock against Dean's hips, and as Madison fucks him through his orgasm, he leans down and takes Sam's cock in his mouth.

 

"Fuck," Madison whispers as she watches. She pulls out, and Dean wonders briefly what she's doing when Sam's soft voice reaches his ears.

 

"She's touching herself, man. God, that's hot. Just... oh god _fuck yes_ , love it when you suck my cock... can't wait to fuck you... God, she's going in..."

 

Dean can hear Madison's whimpers from behind him, wishes he could see what's going on, but Sam's voice and Sam's cock are all he can think about; the heavy, wet feel of hot skin on his tongue, the salty-bitter drops of precome sliding down his throat, Sam's hips moving in tiny jerks. His voice washes over him, dirty and low, and when he hears it starting to get higher, faster, he knows that Sam's about to come. He pulls back a little and sucks just the head of Sam's cock into his mouth, his hand working the base, and when he tongues the patch of nerves below the head, Sam throws his head back, holds Dean's head tightly, and comes hard. Dean swallows and licks and groans, listening to Madison behind him as she comes. Sam's cock is going soft in his mouth, and he keeps licking it as Sam makes an uncomfortable sound and pulls away.

 

"Wow," Madison breathes as Sam pulls Dean up for a kiss, "I'd hate to be the girl who tries to get between you guys."

 

"Many have tried and failed," Sam says, looking at Dean with a huge grin on his face. Dean winks at him and falls back onto the bed. Sleep seems like a really good idea right now, and Sam and Madison seem to agree.

 

~*~

 

The sun sets, and the moon rises. Dean's woken from a deep sleep when Sam kicks him, and suddenly he's being pushed off the bed as Madison growls and goes for Sam.

 

Without even thinking about it, Dean grabs his gun and shoots Madison in the head.

 

Crimson splatters the crisp white linen, and Sam muffles a cry.

 

~*~

 

It's weeks before Sam reminds Dean of his promise.

 

 

END


End file.
